Hogwarts
by Book dragon 34
Summary: Follow the four founders, becoming friends, making the castle, and their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is my fic about what happened. I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Rowena wandered the library while Helga sat looking at plants. A sudden commotion outside made them look up. " GODRIC!" A male voice yelled. " SALAZAR!" The doors busted open and a stampede of mini lions with snake heads stormed in.  
" Godric you idiot!" The one in a green cloak shouted. " Metal bars! Not wood!"  
The scarlet cloaked Godric blushed.  
Rowena looked down from the chair she was on and saw the creatures were the size of cats. Snake heads varying. Rowena stooped down to pick one up her thoughts ruptured by a yell. " YOU TWO OUT!" The librarian. The two men ran out, closely followed  
by their Helga ran after them. Rowena cast a glance toward the shelves of books but followed her friend. "That was awesome!" Said Helga jogging to catch them. "How did you make these!" Rowena said. " Well..." Said Godric.  
" Webred lions with snakes..." he finished nervously.  
Rowena went over and picked one up. It hissed and roared. " I want to be friends!"  
Helga said boldly. Salazar looked at her a moment before Godricshouted,  
"Sure" 

* * *

_**Okay that was chapter one**_

 _ **I will post regularly**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Till next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salazar, Rowena , Helga ,and Godric have decided to create a wizarding school for young witches and wizards all through Britain.

* * *

"Rowena! How big should the great hall be?" Lazily, with a flick of her wand giant rooms appeared. " there"she said satisfied. " we can all add on , but classrooms, great hall and a few others are done." Godric took up a room by the wall and  
soared to a side of the castle.  
"My common room shall be here" he said.  
" I shall take the other" said Rowena.

* * *

 **The four founders set to work, creating common rooms first.**

* * *

Helga went to a corner of the soon to be castle and thought _well this place will do nice, I like it by the kitchens._ She conjured a room with a slightly sloping tunnel. She loved badgers , she made the tunnel so as if you wereburrowing  
into the ground. She crawled through the earthytunnel and stepped into a dark room. She conjured a bright lit window showing the grounds, but from the outside you could not see inside. She walked to the middle of the rom and pointed  
up with her wand. With a flick, flickering candles lined the walls . Next she made a fire place, and on top she placed bronze badgers. She conjured some paints and painted a badger, then enchanted it with a charm to make it move. She sweeper  
the air with her wand to create a fuzzy yellow carpet. She swished her wand again and soft black couches appeared in the room.  
She removed her bag from her arm and pulled out plants. Muggle flowers like roses and wizard plants alike. She created a staircase on the left, and one on the right that both led down into the earth.  
She descended the stairs to what would be the girls dorms. She made 7 rooms. Each for a year. She made black beds with yellow blankets and hangings for the four poster beds. Lastly she made black pillows. Doing the same to the boys she left feeling satisfied.

* * *

 **I** _ **hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **I'm planing on each chapter having the common room being built.**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Salazar walked along the stone passage ways in the dungeons looking for a spot. He spottedit, a spot on the left wall. He tapped the wall and it parted revealing a large stone room. He realized it was slightly damp. _I must be under the lake. H_ e  
/thought to himself. He waved his birchwand and glass appeared above him. Mer people were visible. He created a fire that cracked. Next he placed squashy green and silver chairs. He created to staircases leading downward. Right he decided would be  
the boys dormitory. He traveled down and created 7 rooms each with 6 four poster beds. The beds had green hangings, silver pillows with a green serpent on them and striped green and silver blankets.

He did it again for the girls except reversed pillows. Green pillows with a silver serpent. Salazar flicked his wand to watch candles appear in the three parts he made.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked it!**_

 _ **Till next time;)**_


End file.
